Pups & The Special Day
by Elias Vincent
Summary: Elias decides to pamper Kelly as a way to show how much he loves her. What will he to to treat her & will everything go well?


**PUPS & THE SPECIAL DAY **

**I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S**

It was a beautiful & warm Tuesday morning. Elias woke up & rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before getting out of bed. As he did so he glanced over at Kelly who was still asleep. Elias gave a warm smile as he had a wonderful thought.

" _I think today I'll pamper Kelly. It'll be my way of showing how much I truly love her. She deserves to have a nice day"_ thought Elias as he changed out of his pyjamas into his usual attire. He then went into the kitchen & began making pancakes. He shaped them like love hearts & enthusiastically flipped them during cooking. They created a delightful aroma that made Elias feel like he was in heaven.

" _These pancakes have a beautiful scent. I can't wait until Kelly sees them. I bet they'll taste even better once I add the finishing touches"_ thought Elias as he finished cooking them. He then proceeded to decorate them by drizzling his & Kelly's names on them with honey & making a mini heart shape on them with jam. After Elias had finished he set the table & placed his & Kelly's plates down. He then grabbed his cell phone & called the most exquisite restaurant in town: Flavours On The Bay.

"Hello this is Flavours On The Bay. What can we do for you?" asked the reservationist.

"I'd like to book a table for 2 at 7:00 for dinner tonight if that's possible" said Elias.

"Yes, it is. Can I have your name please?" asked the reservationist.

"Elias Vincent" said Elias.

"Thanks. Your reservation has been booked. Thanks for calling" said the reservationist.

"You're welcome. See you tonight" said Elias as he hung up. He then went back to his room. Angel & Terry had just woken up whereas Kelly was still asleep.

"Good morning Elias" said Angel.

"Good morning Angel. Did you both sleep well?" asked Elias.

"We sure did. I feel refreshed" said Terry.

"I'm glad to hear that" said Elias.

Soon Kelly woke up & rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before changing out of her pyjamas & putting on her usual attire. Elias gave her a warm smile as he wrapped his arms around her & gave her a kiss.

"Good morning Kelly. Did you have a good night's sleep?" asked Elias.

"I sure did. I feel ready to take on whatever challenges come our way" said Kelly.

"That's good to hear. I made us breakfast. Let's eat" said Elias.

"OK" said Kelly as Elias & her held each other's hands & walked into the dining room with Angel & Terry right behind them. As soon as Kelly saw the pancakes she gasped in delight.

"Those pancakes look beautiful. I'm flattered that you did this for me. You're such a sweetheart" said Kelly.

"I also made dinner reservations for 7:00 at Flavours On The Bay. I decided that today I'm going to pamper you" said Elias.

Kelly was pleasantly surprised. She gave Elias a big hug of appreciation for his kindness.

"Oh Elias, you're the best. Let's eat. I bet these pancakes taste delicious" said Kelly.

"Before we tuck in we better feed Angel & Terry" said Elias.

"Good idea" said Kelly as Elias & her grabbed the pup food & filled Angel & Terry's bowls. They then sat down to eat. As soon as they took the 1ST bite of their pancakes they felt euphoric. Their taste buds were stimulated by the burst of flavour from the pancakes & the scent filled their respiratory system with delight.

"These are nice. I did a good job making them" said Elias.

"You sure did. This has to be the most beautifully tasty breakfast I've ever eaten" said Kelly.

After Elias & Kelly finished eating they rinsed off their dishware & put it in the dishwasher. They then returned to their rooms & grabbed their schoolbags to check that they were ready. They made sure that their books, stationery, lunch money, gym clothes & other items were all packed before they set their bags down. Soon Ella, Ethan, Harry & Susie woke up & entered the kitchen to make breakfast. It didn't take long for them to notice the scent of pancakes.

"Looks like Elias & Kelly made themselves pancakes for breakfast" said Ella.

"The scent they've given off is wonderful. I've never felt more intoxicated by the scent of food this much before" said Ethan.

"Me either. I think that's a sign that they did a good job" said Harry.

"Talking about it is making me hungry. Let's make our own extravagant meal" said Susie.

Ella, Ethan, Harry & Susie proceeded to cook themselves some bacon & eggs. When they dug in they found the taste to be enticing. After they finished eating they put their dishware in the dishwasher. Elias & Kelly were just about to head off to school.

"Good morning everyone. Did you all have a good night's sleep?" asked Elias.

"We sure did. How about you?" asked Ella.

"Our slumber was also good" said Kelly.

"Excellent. How were the pancakes you made for breakfast?" asked Ethan.

"They were beautiful. The soft sweet taste & texture was divine" said Elias.

"Elias also made dinner reservations for the 2 of us at 7:00 tonight at Flavours On The Bay. I can't wait" said Kelly.

"That's sweet. I hope you enjoy your evening" said Harry.

"Have a good day at school" said Susie.

"We will. Bye" said Elias as Angel, himself & Kelly went out the front & climbed into the limo. As they drove to school Elias & Kelly held hands & smiled as they looked deep into each other's eyes.

"Your eyes twinkle like stars, your hair shines bright like the sun, your skin feels smooth & soft like a cloud & your smile brings me all the happiness in the world. You're beautiful both inside & out & I couldn't possibly fall any deeper in love with you" said Elias.

"I feel the same way. Every day when I see your face I feel like I'm in heaven, your smile brightens up the room, your eyes are as beautiful as green diamonds & your hair looks like it's made of pure gold. I can't love you any deeper than I already do" said Kelly as she wrapped her arms around Elias & pressed her lips against his. Elias held Kelly close & kissed her passionately. Angel watched with a happy expression.

"You 2 are so cute. I love seeing you 2 together" said Angel.

Soon the limo pulled up outside Adventure Bay Elementary. As Angel, Elias & Kelly stepped onto the sidewalk the other kids came rushing over wanting autographs & selfies. Elias smiled as he signed autographs & took selfies with everyone before Angel, himself & Kelly went inside & headed to their lockers to grab their stuff for 1ST period. They walked to class holding hands & smiling at each other. Once they reached Homeroom they took their seats & got ready for the lesson.

"Good morning everyone. For today's lesson I'll give you a worksheet that has a series of adjectives, nouns, verbs & other similar words on it. You must sort them into which category they belong to. You have the entire lesson to get it completed" said Miss Spearwood as she handed out the worksheets. As Elias got to work he couldn't stop thinking about Kelly & how to pamper her throughout the day.

" _Even if we don't have all the same classes I'm going to make sure Kelly has a great day. I want it to be a day she'll never forget"_ thought Elias.

Soon Elias finished the worksheet & handed it in before sitting quietly at his desk. He watched Kelly & smiled.

" _Kelly looks cute no matter what she does. Her beauty is perfect. I can't picture myself with anyone else"_ thought Elias.

Throughout the rest of the period Elias sat at his desk watching Kelly do her work. After the lesson finished Elias walked with Kelly to her next class. Once they arrived Elias gave Kelly a hug & kiss before heading to his next class.

"See you at recess" said Elias.

"I will" said Kelly.

Throughout 2ND period both Elias & Kelly did their work while thinking about each other & how their day was going great. At recess they went out to the playground.

"Want me to push you on the swing?" asked Elias.

"OK. That sounds fun" said Kelly.

Elias & Kelly walked over to the swingset. Kelly sat on the swing & Elias began to push her.

"How high do you want to go?" asked Elias.

"As high as possible" said Kelly.

Elias began pushing Kelly on the swing as high as he could make her go. Kelly felt the wind against her body as she smiled. She was having lots of fun. Elias also smiled as he continued to push Kelly. A few minutes later Kelly accidentally slipped off the swing & was launched through the air.

"ELIAS HELP" cried Kelly.

"I'LL CATCH YOU" cried Elias as he ran to where Kelly was heading. Kelly ended up crashing into Elias knocking them both to the ground. In the process they accidentally kissed each other.

"Are you OK?" asked Elias.

"I sure am. For a moment it felt like I was flying" said Kelly.

"I'm glad you're not hurt. I'm also OK" said Elias.

"Let me reward you for catching me" said Kelly as he pressed her lips against Elias' & held him close. Elias happily kissed Kelly as they lay on the ground. It wasn't the most comfortable place to cuddle & kiss but neither of them thought anything of it. Soon recess ended & Elias & Kelly went to their next classes. Throughout the next 2 periods they got on with their work while thinking about each other & during class changes Elias walked with Kelly to her next class before going to his own class. At lunch they sat together with all their friends.

"All the schoolwork I've done today has left me feeling tense. My neck & shoulders feel sore" said Kelly.

"I can fix that" said Elias as he began to give Kelly a back massage. Kelly smiled as she felt her joints loosen up. Elias' massage felt amazing. The others looked on thinking how cute it was to see Elias & Kelly together.

"You 2 have to be the cutest couple in the entire school" said Ace.

"I agree. Of all the couples I know of you 2 are easily the most affectionate" said Carlos.

"If only the rest of us were as lucky as you 2. Being in love with someone would feel really special" said Danny.

"1 day you'll find your perfect match. It might even be 1 of the other girls here" said Elias.

"I'm happy for you 2. The chemistry in your relationship is undeniable" said Katie.

"Elias is the man of my dreams. He's cute, has a heart of gold & is the sweetest guy you could ever meet. Every moment I spend with him is special" said Kelly.

"I can tell. Ever since I moved here I've noticed how much you 2 both care for each other. I think it's really sweet" said Mayabella.

"If things go the way I think they will you'll be together forever. I can already picture your wedding" said Ryder.

After Elias finished massaging Kelly they proceeded to eat lunch. Soon last period came which was a class Elias & Kelly had together. As they had throughout the rest of the day they did their work while thinking about each other. Soon school finished & Angel, Elias & Kelly went to the Lookout.

"Hey guys. How was your day?" asked Chase.

"It's been fantastic so far. Me & Kelly have had a great time" said Elias.

"I'm glad to hear that. It's nice to know that you've been having a good day" said Marshall.

"Tonight, we're going out to dinner at Flavours On The Bay. I'm so excited" said Kelly.

"That sounds wonderful. You 2 will have a great night" said Rocky.

"I heard that the food there is really good. I'd love to go there" said Rubble.

"Maybe 1 day we'll go. It's quite expensive eating there" said Skye.

"I suppose it makes the dining experience worth it. Some good things come at a price" said Zuma.

"Indeed. Let's go to the park. It's a lovely day for it" said Angel.

"Good idea. Going there is always fun" said Ryder as he & the others headed to the park. Once they arrived they ran around laughing & having a good time. Soon Angel, Elias & Kelly headed home. Elias & Kelly were excited for their dinner reservation.

"We better get ready. We need to look our best" said Elias.

"Indeed. I can't wait to see how we both look" said Kelly.

Once Angel, Elias & Kelly got back to the mansion Elias & Kelly went to their room & began looking for the right outfits to wear. After finding them they went into the bathroom to clean up. Elias got in the shower while Kelly got in the bath. They made sure to wash with soap & rinse their hair with shampoo & conditioner to refresh themselves. Elias soon got out of the shower & proceeded to put his outfit on. He wore a yellow short sleeved collar shirt, black dress pants & black formal shoes. Angel & Terry were amazed at what they saw.

"You look fantastic Elias" said Angel.

"Thanks. I can't wait to see how Kelly looks" said Elias.

"I bet she'll look beautiful" said Terry.

"She sure will" said Elias as Angel, himself & Terry sat & waited. Soon Kelly emerged from the bathroom & put her outfit on. She wore a beautiful white dress, earrings, a pearl necklace & stiletto heels. Angel, Elias & Terry were left speechless.

"You look beautiful Kelly. That dress is stunning" said Angel.

"Thanks. I'm glad you like it" said Kelly.

"I love it. It really suits you" said Elias.

"Your parents will be thrilled to see you 2. I can't wait to see what they think" said Terry.

Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry went to the lounge where Ella, Ethan, Harry & Susie were. They all gasped for joy upon seeing Elias & Kelly all dressed up.

"You 2 look fantastic. I think I'm about to cry tears of joy" said Ella.

"I'm so happy for you both. Making dinner reservations was a very sweet thing for you to do Elias" said Ethan.

"Thanks. I wanted to give Kelly a day she'd never forget" said Elias.

"There's no way I'm ever going to forget this wonderful day" said Kelly.

"Seeing you 2 together enjoying yourselves puts a smile on my face. It's a lovely sight" said Harry.

"Enjoy your evening. Make the most of it" said Susie.

"We will. See you later" said Elias as he & Kelly went out to the limo & headed to dinner. During the limo ride Elias & Kelly held hands & smiled at each other. Once they arrived they walked inside & went up to the reservationist.

"Hello. Are you Elias Vincent?" asked the reservationist.

"I sure am. Me & my girlfriend are here for our 7:00 reservation" said Elias.

"Follow me to your table" said the reservationist as he took Elias & Kelly to their table. The cutlery was golden & shiny, the plates were white as clouds, the tablecloth was an elegant shade of purple & the vase in the centre held a bouquet of heavenly smelling flowers. After Elias & Kelly took their seats they looked over the menu to see what they wanted to order. They both decided to order a side of fries as an entree with Elias ordering a beef schnitzel with chips & Kelly ordering a chicken parmigiana with salad as the main course & finally ordering a tiramisu for dessert. They also had a pitcher of lemonade to drink. As they waited for their meals they discussed how lovely Flavours On The Bay looked.

"This place is magnificent. I can totally see why it's considered the best restaurant in town" said Elias.

"Me too. The tables are set up beautifully, the food looks exquisite & there's a lovely atmosphere in here. Thanks for bringing me here" said Kelly.

"You're welcome. I hope you enjoyed your day. If I had more time today out of school, I would've planned all kinds of other lovely things to treat you with" said Elias.

"That's OK. Everything you've done today was beautiful. I can't thank you enough for it" said Kelly.

Soon Elias & Kelly's food arrived. When they dug in their faces both lit up. The beef schnitzel tasted amazing & had a good texture & the chicken parmigiana had a lovely combination of flavour. Elias & Kelly felt like there was a party in their mouths from how delicious the food was. After they finished eating their meals they tucked into their tiramisu. It was creamy, soft & sweet which made them both feel euphoric. After they finished eating they paid the bill which came to $75.00. Elias & Kelly then left the restaurant & headed home in the limo. Elias wrapped his arm around Kelly & held her close as they gazed into each other's eyes & smiled.

"What a great day we had today. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did" said Elias.

"I did. I hope in the future we get to have more special days like this" said Kelly.

"We will. The next special day we have will be better than today" said Elias.

"I bet it will be" said Kelly as she kissed Elias. Soon they arrived home. Everyone was in the lounge.

"How was dinner?" asked Angel.

"It was amazing. The food tasted fantastic & the restaurant was decorated in a spectacular manner" said Elias.

"Overall this whole day was fantastic. I'm satisfied with the outcome" said Kelly.

"I'm glad to hear that. Nothing makes me happier than knowing that you had a good time together" said Ella.

"You 2 look so perfect together. It's as if you're already married" said Ethan.

"I bet they'd look a lot more stunning if & when they actually do get married" said Harry.

"I don't think I'd be able to hold my tears back on their wedding day" said Susie.

"Love is the best emotion ever. It's something you can express in a variety of ways. I love you all as much as Elias & Kelly love each other" said Terry.

Elias & Kelly smiled as they held hands & went to their room. It was getting late, so they decide to go to bed. After getting into their pyjamas they lay on Elias' bed & cuddled each other as they passionately locked lips.

"Thanks for treating me today. I had fun" said Kelly.

"Me too. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself" said Elias.

"Let's get some rest. Goodnight Elias" said Kelly.

"Goodnight Kelly" said Elias as he & Kelly got in their beds. As they fell asleep they both thought about the wonderful day they had & how happy they were to be together.

 **THE END**


End file.
